


Digimon Adventure Twice

by tamersa



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mostly Adventure, because ange and devi are super neat to write, but a mild one, it might get slight into m/m between mons later, only Takeru as a chosen child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: 2 digimons are running from a war. One human child is sucked form the human world. Will they cooperate and solve problems? And what solution would be the best anyway?
Relationships: angemon and devimon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Child from another world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Takeru and his basic traits and stuff but he will get much different later. Also both main mons will be bit or much different too. I want to make this into series of chapters, I see If I have enough of strong will to finish it.

„Look at those clouds!” - exclaimed the orange hamster with batlike ears while staring at the sky. Its blue eyes looked worried.

“What about them?” – a raspier voice responded. it came from an almost identical monster, but with blue fur. – “Those are just clouds. Maybe a bit thicker and….” – he stopped as he sat nearby – “ I wanted to go and tease Elec, but it seems to be beginning at last huh…”

“Do you really want it to Tukai?” – the orange one asked with a weird tremble in his voice.

“The war from the Prophecies? I… well, fighting could be fun but… but nah… We would be separated.” – his mischievous look softened. – “and you’re my favorite pranking subject.”

“Yeah, I can imagine” – orange monster didn’t sound too angry trough – “maybe we could hide in the nearby forests? And wait for it all to blow over?”

“Right. Always avoiding fighting, eh?” – the blue one laughed with an evil grin – “But you’re right. Adults would whoop us up good. Let’s go.”

They walked slowly in silence. Even the mischievous one didn’t want to make any sound now. The clouds got darker and darker and as they realized why, they started running on their tiny legs.

Those weren’t clouds. That was a squadron. A squadron of seekers no less, looking for rebels, deserters and other unassociated monsters - just like them. Despite their attempt to hide in tall grass, laying flat on the ground, a pair of strong arms managed to scoop them up from their hiding place.

“What do we have here?” – one of many Troopmon held both friends high up by their ears. – “What species are those?”

“Let’s see” – responded another solider, still sitting on a Devidramon he input some data into an old machine in front of him – “ Ach… Patamon and Tukaimon. Both child. Not registered. Let’s check their Adult potential.”

He waved at a Troopmon holding a small device which scanned both child Digimon.

“One has Virus potential. The other’s Vaccine. Get the cages, we’ll deliver them to their proper places” – said the Troopmon emotionlessly.

“Hey you two… just… let us go… we don’t matter at all, right? Just two weak ass mons….” – Tukai tried to negotiate.

“I don’t care if you’re weak or not. Orders are orders. Segregate by Adult’s attribute. Oh, you fear your friend here will destroy you during the war? Don’t worry there are so many others out there, that there’s basically no chance of you two ever meeting again.”

Both enemies went quiet. Troopmon didn’t laugh, most didn’t even have a proper personality, best they could do was a short pause between changing the topic. That was the moment Patamon took advantage off. He blew his air shot at one of the enemy’s mask vents. It made him wobble and both of smaller Digimon were released at last.

“Purple fog!” –shouted Tukai and dark miasma surrounded all of them. Seconds later he just grabbed his friend by the ear and dragged him as far as he could.

“Good job with that air shot. Now just… Hey Pata what’s wrong?” – he looked at his orange friend with a puzzled expression. Patamon was shaking and almost crying.

“We barely escaped...” – he whispered. – “It won’t be long before they find us again. And if not them, then some other troops. What do we do Tukai?! There isn’t any good place to hide if they found us even in this small valley...”

“Geez… calm down, we’ll think of something” – Tukaimon responded with audible concern in his voice. “We have to have hope, you know. That all of this will end fine for us…”

“H-hope?” – Pata swallowed his tears – “Only a miracle would save us now! And you know those haven’t been seen in eons…”

“You sure? We became friends. If that wasn’t a miracle, then I don’t know what that was…” – he smiled bit evilly saying that.

Patamon stared at him for a moment and then giggled. It reminded him why they’re escaping together in the first place. Sadly, his smile disappeared almost immediately because someone grabbed him violently by his ears yet again. Another pair of soldiers found them. Was it finally over for them? But the hope… maybe, maybe Tukai was right. They’ve met and became friends. So, maybe there was a slight chance the tables will be turned again. 

Both child monsters stared at each other focusing on one thought: that one more miracle would happen.

***  
“Takeru did you finish all of your homework?” –said a woman standing near the door while putting on her shoes.

“Yep. I did. When you will be back?” – a small boy, not older than 8 years old stood at the entrance of his room.

“Not sure. I have lots of work to do today. I’ll try to get back before 8 pm. You be good now, ok? If you want something warm to eat, use the microwave. Be good! Bye!” – the woman looked at her watch and ran out of the flat.

“Take care mum…” – the boy said and sighed silently. 

Every day seemed to look the same way recently. Mum was working all the time and when she finally had some time off, she mostly slept or watched tv. True, she tried making breakfast from time to time, however Takeru had to eat it by himself. It was so much better when they lived together with his dad and brother. 

He shook his head strongly. It wasn’t that bad! It was Saturday, his homework was finished, so he could watch cartoons, draw or play with his building blocks. With that in mind he went back to his room and took out a box full of colorful blocks. 

Mum got him a brand-new set just a few days ago, one for older kids with smaller parts. She was proud that her son was so mature and didn’t cause any trouble. The boy focused and began building. Not the standard stuff that was printed on the box, no. He’s already done it yesterday. He wanted to create something new now. Something nice… maybe a charm? Yes! A friend’s charm! That way, he’ll have lots of friends soon to visit and to play! And they will have great adventures together! Even dangerous ones! Yes! Even though they just moved and he doesn’t know anyone, he won’t lose hope! The boy looked at his masterpiece: it was somewhat rectangular in shape with translucent plastic and buttons on the sides.

“Yosh! Now just to wait for my charm to work! It will soon! I’m sure of it!” – he smiled and picked it up.   
At that moment his smile changed into a puzzled look. The toy he made started to shine even though it didn’t have and lights built in. It even slightly changed slightly, it became more solid and pure white. The light became more and more intense. Takeru let out a short gasp when he couldn’t see anything because of the light and suddenly felt he’s not sitting on the floor anymore but is just falling.

***  
Tukaimon was making great effort not to be put into a small cage while Patamon tried to swing on his ears to bite the Troopmon who was holding him. But it was all in vain.

“Hey… what’s that?” –blue child mon said suddenly.

“Yes I know… trying to distract me. It won’t work… we were warned by the others and…”

“No. He’s right what is that?!” – his comrade was looking at the sky and lost focus so much that Patamon could finally free himself, but he didn’t flee.   
All four of them looked at the large glowing ball that was descending from the sky. When they realized it’s speeding in their direction it was already too late. The ball hit the ground and Troopmons flew into the sky and soon disappeared. Weirdly both Tukai and Pata were unharmed. 

When the dust from the impact cleared, they saw a small curled figure emerge from the center of the light ball. The weird monster dizzily sat on the grass, with eyes still slightly blinded by the light, it looked around. Its eyes focused on two monsters.

“Ugh… what happened… where am I… Who are you?” – it asked.

“I’m Patamon and this is Tukaimon. You’re in the Silent Valley…”

“Also rude, maybe introduce yourself first!” – the blue mon wasn’t so pleasant as the orange one.

“Ah right, sorry… my name is Takeru Takaishi.” – he got up and cleaned his pants. Weird, he has shoes on. Also, he was wearing his outside clothes. The boy tilted his head – “Also funny both of your names end on -mon”

“What’s weird about that! Every Digimon species name ends like that. Yours name is an odd one Takeru.”

“Well I’m a human not a Digimon maybe that’s why… but how did I get here for real? Last thing I saw was my friendship charm changed and…” – he bent down and took the device from the ground.

“I think I saw something like this. On a picture in the Dark Castle” – Tukaimon said – “It must be something special...”

“I think so too but… we should hide for now… that dark cloud held more than four Troopmon. Takeru, you better come with us.” – Patamon pointed his ear toward dense forest.

The boy shook away the confusion, nodded and followed the two hamster-like creatures that called themselves Digimon.


	2. Mysterious device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to know each other bit better

They walked for a while without so much as a word. Takeru was a few steps behind looking around in awe. There was that tingling thought at the back of his head that perhaps he should be afraid, but for now he wasn’t even sure if this was a dream, reality or something in between. Well he wasn’t hurt or hungry for now, so it seemed all right to look around. All those plants, weird noises, new smells…

“Tukai… that.. that human with that weird device… what do you think of him?” – Pata whispered.

“I don’t know. He’s… larger, but didn’t show to have any powers. He’s looks even weaker than us, Childs… yet also has something… and that device in his hand… I really don’t know”

“For me he feels nice… bright… I don’t know, looking at him I feel warm inside, calmer…” – trying to describe his feelings, Pata looked at the boy again.

“Well I don’t feel anything at all…!” – Tukai almost growled. His orange friend just giggled quietly.

“You know what… I think it would be night already at my place” – Takeru said slowly.

“Ach, we have night too! We just have to wait a bit for it” – Pata answered.

“But the sun is still high… wait… it’s bright but I don’t see any sun” – the boy looked up. It was like the sky was shining on its own.

“Sun? I know it’s a symbol, a circle with triangles, but I’ve never seen it in the sky” – the navy blue monster looked a bit puzzled. – “Never mind that. We should rest here now. We have a river and some trees and I don’t hear or smell anyone. Takeru do you eat?”

The boy started to laugh. What kind of a question is that?  
“Of course I do! What do you have?”

Half an hour later all 3 of them ate fruits while sitting near fire. They couldn’t catch any fish, but the plant food tasted great too. Also Tukai could produce fire, so they could keep themselves warm. Especially when the night came. It took only seconds for it to get dark with many stars in the sky. Takeru was frightened at first but Patamon explained everything with a smile.

That was another moment when the boy saw how different these 2 monsters were in their behavior. Patamon was milder, softer and happy, but also more prone to panic. He wasn’t stupid but rather naive. Takeru thought he was similar to himself. Tukaimon on the other hand was bit more logical, slightly pessimistic and also mischievous. Two beings so different from each other were best friends and in moment of need would cooperate in the best of ways. Eating his fruit, Takeru thought about his brother. Yamato sometimes teamed up with him, but not in such partnership like those two. He was mostly just dragged all around. And then their parents split up.

“Takeru are you all right? You look down” – Pata’s voice woke young human from deep thoughts.

“Yeah. I was just thinking… why am I even here… and you know how do I get home.” – it was the truth, he also tried to comprehend it. Still since he was only 8 he didn’t have many ideas.   
“Well, you have this device… Maybe we should visit the nearest village? I think there was a wise mon there who could know something.” - Tukaimon spoke – “Although it might be risky. Separators might be there already”

“Shouldn’t we help villagers then? Most of them are around Baby 2 at most with maybe one Child or Adult” – the orange monster pointed out.

“Are you insane?! We’re weak. Even for Child Digimons! And you heard Troopmon! We’ll be in different attribute camps if they catch us!” – it was clear that Tukaimon didn’t want to do anything risky… well anything that would benefit others and not them anyway.

“But Takeru is here! He has his weird device! And he met us. Just like in those stories when heroes go on adventures because they’ve met wizards or knights!” – Patamon on the other hand didn’t want to give up on his ideas. The tension rose clearly between two mons.

“Hey don’t fight!! We can just talk about it, ok?!” – Takeru got up between them – “Fighting should be a last resort. And not between friends! You two are friends right?”

“Yes, we are….” - Patamon started.

“…but we have quite difference of opinion here.” – Tukaimon finished.

“Well… We could sneak into this village and ask around. Maybe my friendship charm could help somehow? It brought me here right?” – the boy wondered.

“So in your opinion no fighting with Troopmons?” – asking this Tukaimon looked relieved.

“Yeah. I’m just a kid. I don’t know much about fighting. You two said you’re children too, right?”

“Not children… child level.” – Pata corrected him.

“Level? What’s that?”

“I explain it to you tomorrow, ok? And we will go to the village…” – orange mon smiled

“…but nothing risky! We could help in other ways if you really wanted to…” – sighing the darker digimon, giving up on the idea of hiding in some cave or a dense forest. He was also curious about the child, his instincts weren’t as sensitive as Pata’s, but he felt something drawing him to the human boy.

It was long since the nightfall and Takeru was sound asleep near Tukai. The other mon took the duty to guard them now. Patamon was sleepy, but remained alert, that’s why he quickly noticed noises and bits of conversations. Oh no! The enemy was close.   
It was easy to wake up Tukai, but the boy was in a rather groggy state.  
“W... wha?”

“We have to go… they found us somehow…” – Pata whispered, while his friend tried to drag Takeru into nearby bushes. It looked like they managed to hide effectively this time, but at the last second someone grabbed orange mon’s tiny leg and pulled it out of bush’s safety.

“Oh? Look’s like we’ve got one! It’s the one that escaped from team D13c before. Such a weakling! But they will juice him up to the Adult level and send him of to fight!” – Troopmon chuckled and his buddy just shrugged. This one Troopmon had more character than most of the others of his kind combined.

Patamon was trying to bite, attack or do anything else to escape, but nothing worked. Tukai on the other hand was still hiding in the bushes, shaking, not knowing what to do. Helping Pata would only get him into trouble. Yet they were friends. His only and truest friend was in trouble. He decided to get out and at least try to free him, but then the mon looked at the human. Takeru face was stern and focused. He squeezed his weird device and gritted his teeth.

“No one will be separated…” – he whispered, although it was meant more for himself rather than the navy blue monster. – “Not now, not ever… I have enough of breaking apart… you two are friends, even though you’re so different… you could do it.. and they want to destroy it… how dare they!” – and in one leap he stood in front of Troopmons. Tukai didn’t have any other choice now and jumped right in front of the boy.

“Let him go! Now!” – shouting, the kid assumed a fighting pose. 

“Or what? You! Scan him….” – the leader Troopmon barked at his comrade. 

For a moment nothing happened.  
“Huh… you know what? There are no readings. We could read those two because of the previous scan but this one is… weird…”

Troopmons were either slightly amused or deeply confused, no one knew because of their masks. However Takeru didn’t care. No friends will be separated. Not on his watch. Using the moment of surprise he tackled the enemy holding Pata. It didn’t work of course. He just bounced of the larger mon belly. Still the boy didn’t give up.

“Leave them alone! They’re best friends! And are my friends too! And… and… that’s so… so great! You won’t break us apart!” – he shouted and the enemy wanted to laugh at this statement, but then the device the boy held tightly in his hand started to glow, with warm deep yellow light at first, then it became blinding for all of them.   
It even surprised Takeru. Still his thoughts were focused on something else. Be with his new friends. Get home. It will all be possible. Anything will. Just like that.

Moments later the light subdued and the human looked around. Pata and Tukai stood near him both confused. And next to them… 2 quite large metallic eggs were laying on the ground.

“The Digitamas… they… they reversed into them?” – Patamon flew near them and poked the closest one.

“The light made it happen. But… we’re ok…” – on the other hand Tukai was focused on the boy, who was looking at the device and smiling brightly. – “He defeated them somehow…”

“Did you really do that Takeru? That’s great!” – Patamon flew around him, while his darker friend approached the tamas and broke the scanner laying in the grass. Now no one had their signature to track down. 

They could hide for real, be safe. Still he knew it wasn’t possible looking at the two bright naïve kids dancing the victory dance. And there was also the device. The small machine that made something so amazing possible. Who knew what the future will bring. With that he joined the others to celebrate, even if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while. my muse is nasty some times. the quality isn't good here I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> now you might know what slight m/m will it be. but not in the child forms dont worry.  
> See ya on a next adventure!


End file.
